Her Secret Double Life
by Aerisuke
Summary: Sakura lives a secret double life. She is known as Sakura Haruno by day... but by night, she is known as Songstress Yuna. How will Sasuke react when she tells him about her secret? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Yuna's Concert Music

Her Secret Double Life Chapter 1: Yuna's Concert (Music)

(NOTE: THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW ABOUT SAKURA'S SECRET DOUBLE LIFE ARE AURON, KIMAHRI, LULU, PAINE, RIKKU, TIDUS (HER CHILDHOOD FRIEND), WAKKA, HER YOUNGER BROTHER, NARUTO, HER FATHER, JIRAIYA, HER FRIENDS, SHUYIN AND LENNE (WHO ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND), INO (ANOTHER CHILDHOOD FRIEND OF SAKURA'S) HER BOYFRIEND, SHIKAMARU, NEJI, AND NARUTO'S COUSIN, HINATA. I'LL JUST SAY THAT SOME OF HER FRIENDS KNOW ABOUT HER SECRET. BUT LEE (WHO IS IN LOVE WITH SAKURA AND FRIENDS WITH YUNA), SASUKE (WHO IS IN LOVE WITH YUNA BUT IS FRIENDS WITH SAKURA), AND THE REST OF HER FANS AND SOME OF HER FRIENDS DON'T KNOW ABOUT HER SECRET. AND YES, THIS IS A SASUSAKU FANFIC BECAUSE I HAD A HARD TIME CHOOSING THE PAIRING. I WAS ALMOST GOING TO DO SASUYUNA BUT THEN I THOUGHT, "WHY NOT USE SASUSAKU?" SO THAT'S WHAT I DID... AND I'M PROUD OF IT. ALSO, SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE NINETEEN IN THIS ONE BECAUSE YUNA IS THE SAME AGE AS SAKURA. ALSO, SASUKE'S FAMILY IS DEAD (AS MOST OF YOU KNOW, AFTER BEING KILLED BY ITACHI) SO ITACHI KIND OF CHANGED HIS WAYS AND DECIDED TO BECOME A GOOD GUY AND NOT CHASE AFTER NARUTO OR OTHER JINCHURIKIS. BUT, SASUKE IS NOW LIVING IN THEIR CHILDHOOD HOME WITH ITACHI AS HIS LEGAL GUARDIAN. OH, AND THE AKATSUKI ARE NOW NICE... INCLUDING KISAME AND MADARA. OH... BUT OROCHIMARU IS WORKING WITH THE LEBLANC SYNDICATE (FROM FINAL FANTASY X-2) AS THEIR BOSS SO HE COULD KNOW ABOUT SAKURA'S SECRET, TOO. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. ALSO, THIS FANFIC IS KIND OF LIKE HANNAH MONTANA BUT EXCEPT IT HAS A LITTLE BIT OF SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN SASUSAKU (OR SHOULD I SAY, SASUYUNA). ALSO, PLEASE PRETEND THAT TSUNADE IS SAKURA'S MOTHER, JIRAIYA IS HER FATHER, AND NARUTO IS HER MOST LOYAL LITTLE BROTHER.)

Story:

Sakura lives a secret double life. She is known as Sakura Haruno by day... but by night, she is known as Songstress Yuna. How will Sasuke react when she tells him about her secret? R&R Please.

Have you ever had your best friend become friends with your real self but is in love with your alter-ego? Have you ever had a guy who had a crush on your real self but was best friends with your alter-ego? Well... that's me. Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. My friend Lee has a crush on me but is friends with my alter-ego, Yuna while Sasuke has a crush on Yuna but is friends with me... Sakura. Ever since my mom died when I was 7, I've always lived a secret double life. I am Sakura by day. But by night... I am known as Songstress Yuna... or Yuna for short. Anyways, my name is Sakura Haruno... or Yuna... I'd prefer if you call me Sakura. This... is my story.

Sakura was having a concert. She had to disguise herself as Songstress Yuna due to her secret double life. Of course, she was having the concert at the Luca Stadium. Sakura then dressed up as Songstress Yuna. Of course, the crowd kept chanting, "Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!" including Sasuke, Lee, and some of her friends. Of course, as she got to the stadium, she began singing her song, "Music" by Madonna.

Spoken:

Hey mister D.J., put a record on

I wanna dance with my baby

Do you like to boogie-woogie

Do you like to boogie-woogie

Do you like to boogie-woogie

Do you like my Acid Rock

Yuna:

Hey Mr. D.J. put a record on

I wanna dance with my baby

And when the music starts

I never wanna stop

It's gonna drive me crazy

Music...

Music makes the people come together

Music makes the people come together

(Never gonna stop)

Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel

(Never gonna stop)

Don't think of yesterday

And I don't look at the clock

I like to boogie-woogie, uh, uh

It's like riding on the wind

And it never goes away

Touches everything I'm in

Got to have it everyday

Music makes the people come together, yeah

(Never gonna stop)

Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel

Hey Mr. DJ

Never wanna stop

Do you like to boogie-woogie

Do you like to boogie-woogie

Do you like to boogie-woogie

Do you like my Acid Rock

Hey Mr. D.J. put a record on

I wanna dance with my baby

And when the music starts

I never wanna stop

It's gonna drive me crazy

Uh, uh, uh

Music makes the people come together, yeah

Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel

Music makes the people come together, yeah

Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel

Music...

Hey Mr. D.J. put a record on

I wanna dance with my baby

And when the music starts

I never wanna stop

It's gonna drive me crazy

Uh, uh, uh

Music makes the people come together

Music makes the people come together

Hey Mr. D.J.

Hey Mr. D.J.

After the song was over, the audience kept screaming for Yuna while applauding. "YUNA! I LOVE YOU!" cried Sasuke. Of course, Itachi was sitting right next to him. He then scoffed and muttered under his breath, "Fanboys." After that, Yuna smiled at the crowd... and was proud of herself.

In Yuna's dressing room...

Of course, Yuna switched back to Sakura. Just then, as Sakura was looking at the mirror while thinking of her mother, Sasuke was standing by the door. "Uh... Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "Oh! Sasuke! You scared me! Wait... how long have you been standing there?" asked Sakura as she turned around to face Sasuke. "Since you came in." said Sasuke. "Phew. Thank God he didn't see me change into Sakura as Yuna." said Sakura to herself. "Hey... what are you doing in Yuna's dressing room?" asked Sasuke. "I uh... I missed the concert... so I found a way to sneak in to see her." lied Sakura. "Oh. Well... anyway... could you ask her this?" asked Sasuke. "Sure. What should I say?" asked Sakura. "Just ask her... if she would like to go on a date with me?" asked Sasuke. "Well... where are you dating?" asked Sakura. "I'm taking her to my house for a romantic dinner. Also... I want her to stay overnight." said Sasuke. "Oh... okay." said Sakura. "Is she a friend of yours?" asked Sasuke. "Uh... yeah. I met her at my mom's funeral twelve years ago." said Sakura, lying. "Oh... how did your mother die again?" asked Sasuke. "She died of lung cancer. During my parents' marriage, my father was a womanizer. But... after she died, he vowed to never sleep with other women again so he could take care of me and Naruto." said Sakura. "Oh... wait... Naruto's your little brother... right?" asked Sasuke. "Right." said Sakura. Sasuke then gave her a hug. "What was that for?" asked Sakura. "It's just that... I feel so bad for you, you know? But to me... you're almost like an older sister to me." said Sasuke. "So... where's Itachi?" asked Sakura. "Oh no!" cried Sasuke. "Huh? What's wrong, Sasuke? What is it?" asked Sakura. "I was supposed to meet Itachi at the entrance to the stadium. Look... I gotta go. Bye, Sakura!" cried Sasuke as he went to and meet Itachi at the entrance. "Bye Sasuke." said Sakura as she continued thinking about her mother. "Mother... if only you could see me now." said Sakura to herself. Just then, Lulu came. "Hey Sakura." said Lulu. "Oh! Hi Lulu! Where's Wakka?" asked Sakura. "He's with Tidus. They're having a blitzball game pretty soon. Do you want to come with us?" asked Lulu. "Uh... no thanks. I'm going home with Naruto. But... Lulu... I need your help." said Sakura. "Oh? What is it, Sakura?" asked Lulu. "Well... Sasuke is asking Yuna out on a date. And... he wants her to go to his house for a romantic dinner. And... he also wants her to spend the night with him." said Sakura. "So what's your problem?" asked Lulu. "I... I want to tell Sasuke about my secret... but... I'm worried that he'll never speak to me again. Lulu... what should I do?" asked Sakura. "I think you should tell him the truth." said Lulu. "But... I don't want to tell him on our date. I want to wait until the time is right." said Sakura. "Sakura... I don't think I can answer that one for you. Ask Rikku about that one." said Lulu. "Okay." said Sakura. "Hey... why don't you just be Yuna on your date?" asked Lulu. "That's what I'm saying, Lulu! I want Sasuke to see Yuna on their date... not Sakura." said Sakura. "Well where's Itachi?" asked Lulu. "He's taking Rikku out on a date later on tonight while Sasuke is dating Yuna. But... Itachi's dating her on the Celsius. But... Lulu?" asked Sakura. "Yes?" asked Lulu. "If you see Rikku... tell her... I said good luck on her date... and... tell her to see me after Yuna's date with Sasuke." said Sakura. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Sakura." said Lulu. "Yeah... see you tomorrow, Lulu." said Sakura as she exited Yuna's dressing room and drove home with Naruto to get ready for Yuna's date with Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2: A Romantic Night With Sasuke

Her Secret Double Life Chapter 2:A Romantic Night With Sasuke

(NOTE: WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS RATED PG-13 DUE TO THE SEXUAL CONTENT AND NUDITY IN HERE. ALSO, FROM NOW ON, I WILL NO LONGER BE USING TEXT DOCUMENT. I WILL BE USING OPEN OFFICE WORD PROCESSOR FROM NOW ON. ALSO, SASUKE HAS ALSO KNOWN YUNA EVER SINCE HE MET HER WHEN SAKURA FIRST BECAME SONGSTRESS YUNA. BUT SASUKE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT SAKURA'S SECRET DOUBLE LIFE.)

_Tonight was the night that I would sleep with Sasuke Uchiha... my childhood friend who's known me as Sakura... and my boyfriend who's known me as Yuna._

_I decided that while I was on my date with him, I wouldn't say anything about my secret. But if I did... it would ruin our relationship. What should I do?_

Yuna then arrived with Sasuke at his house after he picked her up at her house as he decided for the both of them to have their date at his house.

As Sasuke and Yuna got inside the house, Sasuke had a surprise for her.

"Yuna... come here. Close your eyes. " said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Yuna.

"Just do it. " said Sasuke

"Okay." said Yuna as she closed her eyes as he led her inside the house.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now. " said Sasuke as Yuna opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw candles in the living room that Sasuke had set up for her in his house.

"Wow. Oh my gosh, Sasuke, did you do... all this for me? " asked Yuna.

"Yes. I thought that you would want to spend the night with me Yuna. " said Sasuke as he smiled at her.

"I... I would love to!" cried a happy Yuna.

"Great! Hold on. I'll be right back." said Sasuke as he went to his room and got a CD and went back to Yuna who was waiting for him in the living room.

"I'm back! " said Sasuke as he had the CD in his left hand.

"Sasuke... wh-what are you doing? " asked Yuna, blushing.

"I thought that since you're staying with me just for tonight, we could have some romantic music." said Sasuke as he put the CD inside the CD player.

"What song is it? " asked Yuna.

"It's called, "With You I'm Born Again" By Billy Preston & Syreeta. " said Sasuke as the music began playing.

_Come bring me your softness  
Comfort me through all this madness  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again

I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world  
In need of one

Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find this  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again  
Lying safe with you I'm born again

" Wow. It just sounds so romantic, Sasuke. " said Yuna.

"Thanks, Yuna. Yuna? " asked Sasuke.

"Yes? " replied Yuna looking at Sasuke lovingly.

"Have you... ever kissed anyone? " asked Sasuke.

"Uh... no. " answered Yuna.

"Have you... ever had any sexual contact with anyone? " asked Sasuke.

"You mean... have I ever had sex? " asked Yuna.

"I mean... are you a virgin? " asked Sasuke.

"Uh... yes. Yes I am." said Yuna with a smirk.

"May I?" asked Sasuke as he was waiting to kiss her.

"Sure." said Yuna as Sasuke kissed her as he carried her to his room while the song was still playing.

_Come bring me your softness  
Comfort me through all this madness  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again

As the song continued playing, Sasuke laid Yuna on his bed. He then unlaced her Songstress Dressphere and took it off. He then took off her pants as he took off his shirt. She then took off his pants until they were fully nude.

_I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world  
In need of one_

Sasuke then kissed Yuna's neck as she moaned. He then kissed her chest, then her stomach and then kissed her lips again.

_Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find this  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again  
Lying safe with you I'm born again_

After the song was over, Yuna was laying down on top of Sasuke's chest on his left side of the bed.

"Sasuke..." said Yuna.

"Yes.. Yuna?" asked Sasuke.

"Tell me you love me." said Yuna.

"I love you , Yuna... I've always have ever since I first met you." said Sasuke.

"I love you, too... Sasuke. I love you too." said Yuna as the two of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

Her Secret Double Life Chapter 3: The Choice

_After my romantic night with Sasuke, I began to realize that the both of us had fallen deeply in love with each other. _

_But then I thought about one thing. _

_If Sasuke had asked me to marry him and if I told him my secret, who would he marry... Sakura... or me... Yuna... his one true love... the one that he had known for 12 years ever since my mom's funeral... the one who was now born as Songstress Yuna ever since her mother's death?_

_So I took Lulu's advice and decided that I would have to talk to Rikku privately without Sasuke overhearing our conversation._

After Yuna and Sasuke's romantic night together, it was time for Yuna to have another concert the next night... again. But something was bothering Yuna... even Sasuke didn't know what was bothering her.

Yuna then wrote a note to her cousin Rikku:

_Dear Rikku,_

_Meet me back at my house after the concert. I have to talk to you about something. It's important. Hope to see you there!_

_~ Yuna._

Sakura then got into the Luca Stadium just in time to sing her song, "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett and dressed up as Yuna once again. Yuna could hear the crowd chanting, "Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!" as she said:

"Showtime."

"Hey, Yuna." said Rikku.

"Yeah?" asked Yuna as she was about to enter the stage to which Rikku was backstage.

"Break a leg." said Rikku as Yuna gave her cousin a confused look.

"That means good luck." said Rikku as Yuna smiled at her and said:

"Thank you."

Yuna then got onstage as the announcer said:

"And now... put your hands together for Songstress Yuna!" as the crowd grew wild... including Sasuke.

Yuna then got on stage and began singing her song, "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett.

Yuna

_Midnight, gettin uptight  
Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin but I'm still wantin you  
Hey, Jack- it's a fact they're talkin in town  
I turn my back and you're messin around  
I'm not really jealous- dont like lookin like a clown_

I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart and you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you,  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you  
Thats why I hate myself for lovin you

Daylight spent the night without you  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through

Hey man bet you can treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite

I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart and you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you,  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you  
Thats why I hate myself for lovin you

I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart and you took my pride away...

I hate myself for loving you,  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you  
Thats why I hate myself for lovin you

I hate myself for loving you,  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you  
Thats why I hate myself for lovin you

I hate myself...for loving you (4x)

After the song was over, the crowd was screaming and applauding for Yuna. Yuna then smiled at her audience and left the stage.

In Yuna's dressing room...

Rikku was waiting for Yuna in her dressing room.

"So Yuna... tell me... what happened between you and Sasuke last night... hmmm?" asked Rikku as she got closer to Yuna.

"I slept with him." said Yuna.

"Oooh! Give me high-five, girl!" cried Rikku as Yuna gave her a high-five.

"So... how was _your _date with Itachi?" asked Yuna.

"It was great. He ended up staying the night at my house... and we are now officially... engaged!" cried Rikku.

"Wait... you mean... he proposed to you?" asked Yuna.

"Yes! You're forgetting that _I _have known Itachi for ten years, too, you know." said Rikku.

"Wow... congratulations, Rikku." said Yuna.

"Thanks, Yunie. But anyway... what is that you wanted to talk about?" asked Rikku.

"Well... you see... as I said before: Sasuke let me stay overnight at his house for a romantic date... and we ended up sleeping together. But... the problem is... I want to tell him my secret... but... I'm afraid it will ruin our relationship. I mean, we're already in love as it is. What should I do, Rikku? Should I tell him that I'm really Yuna?" asked Rikku.

"I don't know ,Yuna. What do you think? I mean, you have one guy in love with Sakura and friends with Yuna, and one guy in love with Yuna and friends with Sakura. Sorry, Yuna. I can't help you with this one. You'll have to find out yourself. Hey, I think... you're ready." said Rikku.

"Do you really think so?" asked Yuna.

"Hey... believe me, Yuna... I know so." said Rikku.

"Thanks, Rikku." said Yuna as she hugged Rikku.

"So... when's your wedding with Itachi?" asked Yuna.

"In about 5 weeks." said Rikku.

"Okay... well... Sasuke and I will definitely be there." said Yuna.

"Thanks, Yuna." said Rikku.

"Yuna?" asked Sasuke as he came in her dressing room.

"Oh! Hi, Sasuke!" cried Rikku.

"Hi, Rikku. How was your date with Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"I think Itachi will tell you all that." said Rikku with a smile.

"Anyway... Yuna... shall we get going?" asked Sasuke as he held out his left hand.

"Yes... we shall." said Yuna as she grabbed Sasuke's left hand with her right hand as she said:

"Goodbye, Rikku!"

"Bye, Yuna!" cried Rikku as she waved goodbye.

"_Yunie... good luck." _said Rikku to herself with a smile.

_Later that night..._

As Sasuke and Yuna were heading to Sasuke's house, they began kissing passionately as they went to the front door as Sasuke grabbed his house keys while kissing Yuna. When they finally got inside, they ran to Sasuke's bedroom as they closed the bedroom door and began kissing as their clothes were taken off as Yuna landed on top of the bed with Sasuke hovering over her as he began kissing her passioately.

"Yuna... I love you so much." said Sasuke.

"I love you, too, Sasuke." said Yuna.

"I love you so much... that I want to marry you." said Sasuke as Yuna's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you... do you really mean that... Sasuke?" asked a shocked Yuna.

"Yes. Yuna... will you marry me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes! I will!" said Yuna as she and Sasuke continued their romantic moment.

2 hours later...

After their romantic moment, Yuna snuck out of Sasuke's house at around 10:00 P.M.

When Sasuke woke up an hour after Yuna left, he saw a note that she left him. It read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sasuke, meet me at the cemetery where my mother is buried. I'll explain everything once you're there._

_~ Yuna._

After Sasuke got dressed, he headed to the cemetery to meet Yuna there.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Is Revealed!

Her Secret Double Life Chapter 4: The Truth Is Revealed!

**(NOTE: OKAY GUYS, BEFORE I BEGIN THIS CHAPTER, I WANT TO SAY ONE THING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. IN THIS CHAPTER, SASUKE FINDS OUT ABOUT SAKURA'S SECRET DOUBLE LIFE. LOOK, BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING, NO I DON'T HATE SASUKE IN REAL LIFE. I JUST HATE HIM IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE WAY THAT HE BREAKS SAKURA'S HEART WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT SHE'S ACTUALLY SONGSTRESS YUNA. BUT HEY, JUST BECAUSE I HATE SASUKE IN THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T MEAN I STOPPED LIKING HIM. AFTER ALL, EVEN THOUGH I HATE SASUKE IN THIS CHAPTER, I'LL ALWAYS BE A SASUKE FANGIRL. ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SAD. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID!)**

When Sasuke got to the cemetery, he saw Sakura by Tsunade's gravestone.

"Sakura... what are you doing here? Where's Yuna?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I have a confession to make. But... I don't know how you're going to react." said Sakura as she transformed into Songstress Yuna. As she turned into Songstress Yuna, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm Songstress Yuna." said Yuna.

"How long have you been keeping this secret from me?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I wanted to tell you... and believe me... I tried. I can explain!" cried Yuna.

"Explain what? That I've been sleeping with a girl who never told me who she really was? Look... I don't know who you think you are, but sleeping with you was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my entire life! Yuna... forget the wedding. Forget the ring. Forget everything that's happened between us. We're through." said Sasuke as he was about to leave.

"Sasuke! Don't go! If you leave me, I'll scream, and-!" cried Yuna as Sasuke reappeared behind her.

"Yuna... I hate you." as Sasuke knocked her out.

"Sasuke..." said Yuna as she fell to the ground, unconscious as Sasuke left Konoha that night.

_The next day..._

As Tidus was going to his tournament, he decided to pay a visit to Yuna.

He then knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's Tidus." said Tidus as Jiraiya opened the door.

"Hello there, Tidus." said Jiraiya.

"Hi, Jiraiya... um... is Yuna here?" asked Tidus.

"I think she went to the cemetery." said Jiraiya.

"Great. Thanks." said Tidus as he ran to the cemetery to go and find Yuna.

_At the cemetery..._

When Tidus got to the cemetery, he found an unconscious Yuna on the ground while next to her mother's grave.

"Yuna!" cried Tidus as he ran to her. He patted her left cheek with his right hand as he begged Yuna to wake up.

"Yuna! Yuna! Wake up!" cried Tidus.

Yuna then slowly opened her eyes as she remembered what Sasuke's last words to her about her secret double life the night before:

"_Yuna... I hate you." _

She then woke up and shouted:

"Sasuke!"

"Yuna... what happened?" asked Tidus as Yuna looked at Tidus and sobbed in his arms.

"Yuna... tell me what happened. Did something happen between you and Sasuke last night?" asked Tidus.

"Tidus... he's gone." said Yuna.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" asked Tidus.

"I told him my secret." said Yuna.

"And how did he react?" asked Tidus.

"He was angry with me... and he said that he hated me... he also said that him sleeping with me was one of the biggest mistakes that he's ever made in his entire life! He even said that he was going to marry me. I was going to tell everyone... but it was too late... I just had to tell him my secret... and now he broke up with me. He even told me to forget everything that's happened between us. It's like he's telling me to forget all about him... and now he's gone!" cried Yuna as she began crying uncontrollably.

"Yuna..." said Tidus as Yuna looked at him.

"Look... I know that you're upset right now... but it would've been better if you told him the truth. If you didn't tell him, then he'd be suspicious that you're hiding something. Right now... just give him time to think." said Tidus,

"I'm cancelling my tournament. I'm going to tell Wakka that I won't be playing Blitzball for a while until Sasuke comes back. For now... I'll be his replacement... except I won't be your boyfriend... but I'll just be your friend." said Tidus.

"Thanks. Tidus." said Yuna as she calmed down a little bit and hugged him.

After Tidus and Yuna headed back to her house, Yuna shut her bedroom door and locked it and cried on her pillow uncontrollably. As they got inside the house, Tidus told Jiraiya about what happened. Of course, Jiraiya had tried to convince his daughter to forget all about Sasuke... but sadly... she couldn't.


End file.
